ikkitousen_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Seito's Arc: Escape through Chouhan Athletics Field
Seitos' Arc: Escape through Chouhan Athletics Field 'is the fictitious 62nd Episode of the Ikkitousen anime series and the thirteenth episode of [[Ikkitousen: Cascading Conquerers|'Ikkitousen: Cascading Conquerers]]. Summary Continuing from last episode, a montage of Ryuubi's stay in Shinyo Academy sheds light on the support she gains. Her followers treat the students nicely and help in whatever way they can. Some scenes even depict shady figures trying to bribe Gomei with money, to which he rejects them and/or hurts them. At night, Saibo tells his sister of Gomei's constant rejection of joining them as well as the support Ryuubi is gaining. Saichi appears annoyed and decides to act quick. Later on, Saichi is seen visiting Ryuuhyo with a cup of tea. Ryuuhyo immediately talks about how popular Ryuubi was becoming and how nicely she was treating the Shinyo Academy students, showing pride in being her cousin. Saichi, although very upset by his beliefs, shrewdly agrees with his thoughts. She then offers the tea, to which Ryuuhyo accepts. He drinks it before going to bed and, as he falls asleep, Saichi is seen smiling villainously. The next day, Ryuuchi is seen walking around Keishou High School, until she receives news that Ryuuhyo had fallen into a coma. Before going to the hospital, she informs Ryuubi of what had happened and the two of them, along with Gomei, go to the hospital to visit him. When they arrive, they find Ryuuhyo unresponsive and fear the worst. Suddenly, an ambush occurred and Gomei easily defeated the assailants. He left one man conscious and interrogated him about Saibo's plot. A flashback is shown of what happened after Ryuuchi left to Shinyo Academy. Saibo and Saichi placed their younger brother Ryuusou in Ryuuhyo's place as leader and seized control over Keishou High School. Saibo had also convinced Ryuusou to surrender to Kyosho Academy and made capturing Gentoku Ryuubi and Seito Academy an offering to Sousou. He called Komei and had Shiryu and Kochu cause a distraction so that the three could get to Shinyo Academy without delay. Once there, Gomei advised an immediate withdrawal towards Shouka Academy Annex, a Keishou High School territory that had skilled fighters that were still loyal to Ryuuchi. Before they departed, many female, weak, and nerdy students wished to go with them, as they didn't want to stay under Saibo's tyrannical control. Ryuubi accepted their wish and the entire student body of Shinyo Academy had followed Ryuubi. During this escape, the large group was moving through the Chouhan Athletics field and were being pursued by Kakouton and Kyousho-Keishou fighters. Gomei had Chouhi defend the Chouhan Tennis court and she gave a great scream, halting Kakouton's force. Then, Ryuubi realized she left her favorite book, Tale of a Fool, back at the school. Gomei ordered Shiryu to retrieve it to make their leader happy. After a long while, the group manages to make it to Shouka Academy Annex and rest. Chouhi returns with a report that the Kyousho and Keishou fighters had retreated. Shiryu also returned with Ryuubi's book, making her very happy. Seeing that Keishou had now become one of Sousou's territories, Gomei decided to play his ace and called one of his spies. Trivia * Shouka Academy Annex is the Japanese Equivalent of Jiangxia Commandery * Chouhan Athletics Field is the Japanese Equivalent of Changban * Chouhan Tennis Court is the Japanese Equivalent of Changban Bridge * Shiryu going to retrieve Tale of a Fool references Zhao Yun going back to save Liu Shan, whose baby name (Adou) is commonly synonymous to fool